True Mabudachi Trio!
by Daten Shura
Summary: A random Fruits Basket/Gravitation crossover. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori are out to see a concert, because, well, Shigure wants to. And when some odd events follow, will a battle of the true mabudachi trio follow? ( Don't take this seriously. )
1. Default Chapter

Title: The True Mabudachi Trio!  
Author: Shura  
Series: Fruits Basket/Gravitation  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Odd humor.  
Intention: I just wanted write something that had FB and Gravi in it… :x  
  
Tori-san: Nickname for Hatori by Ayame.  
Haa-san: Nickname for Hatori by Shigure.  
Gure-san: Nickname for Shigure by Ayame.  
A-ya: Nickname for Ayame by Shigure.  
Tencho: Short for Tenchou, which is store owner.  
Mine is pronounced "me" from the word me and "na" from the word name.  
  
***  
  
"A concert?"  
  
The tall, raven hair doctor of the Souma family stared at his phone. It wasn't as if he could actually see the other individual on the line, but he simply did that. Actually, his imagination was broad enough to imagine how the man was acting on the other side of the line - that and that he knew him for the longest time.  
  
"I was wondering if you would come with me, Haa-san!" Shigure chirped.  
  
Hatori had to sigh.  
  
"Shigure…" He was about to start his lecture on how he had work to do and had no time for these things.  
  
"Haa-san, I checked the time and all, and I know you can come! It's after Akito-san's check up." The writer interrupted the doctor as he stated that fact.  
  
"But Shigure -"  
  
"C'mon, Haa-san! It'll be just like old times!" Once again, Shigure interrupted Hatori as he spoke loudly though his phone so that his voice would jump out at the other man. He knew if he was persisted enough, he could get the family doctor to come with him to the event.  
  
Hatori stared at the phone once again. One second, two seconds, three seconds…  
  
Then, finally -  
  
"What time and where?" He asked that question along with a short sigh.  
  
And it didn't need be said that Shigure happily chirped and gave him the information.  
  
***  
  
Souma Ayame was humming as he organized the orders he got for the month. As usual, he was sparkling with beauty, although oblivious of that fact. His long, white hair flowing gracefully…wearing that white outfit that matched the color of his hair…those eyes fluttering…his…  
  
Okay, out of dream mode. Out.  
  
Anyway, Ayame seemed to be in a better mood than usual. Of course, he was world-famous for his "Going My Way" attitude, and was practically always in a good moon, but today he seems a tad bit more happy.   
  
"Did something good happen, Tencho?" Mine, the only employee of the store, poked her head out from behind one of the shelves they stored cloth on to observe her boss. She wore the usual maid outfit along with the hair of two braids. Her piercings were present. Her glasses were perched on her little nose as he looked at the white-haired bishounen.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Mine!" He looked up from the paper work he had in hand to throw a gorgeous smile to the young girl. Of course, Mine, being used to the shimmering beauty of Ayame by now, simply smiled back. "I'm going to a concert this weekend with Gure-san and Tori-san!"  
  
"Really? Yokatta ne, Tencho!" Mine was one of the few people who understood Ayame and accepted him as he was. So she had learned to hold joy whenever Ayame did. The two had an interesting relationship. So now, her face brightened as she heard the news. When it came to Hatori, Shigure, or Yuki, Ayame was almost always overjoyed. "Which concert are you going to?"  
  
"Hm, it's a band called Bad Luck. Gure-san wants to go see it as a resource for his upcoming novel!" The shop owner smiled happily.  
  
"Bad Luck? Oh, I know them! They're that new band from NG. The vocalist is very kawaii." There went Mine and her "kawaii" sickness again. Good thing Shuuichi wasn't a girl though; or else he'd undergo Mine's attack if they ever met.  
  
Anyhow, the day at Ayame's shop came to an end as Mine and Ayame talked about the topic.  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The True Mabudachi Trio!  
Author: Shura  
Series: Fruits Basket/Gravitation  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Odd humor.  
Intention: I just wanted write something that had FB and Gravi in it. :x  
  
  
Boing, boing boing!  
  
A pink object bounced around the room continually at a rapid pace, with no one or nothing in the way. …Even if there were, it seemed as if all things in the way would be disregarded and made out of the way without recognition.   
  
"Ha-i. Let's not break through the floor, okay?" Click.  
  
Finally, the pink object stopped in its tracks as something cold and metal was pressed against the side of his pink head. A sweatdrop slid down the side of his face as a "Hai" was murmured…  
  
"I know you're excited Shuuichi, but you will eventually bust the floor."   
  
The guitarist sipped at his soda, seated comfortably in a chair, as he threw his gaze to his vocalist. He seemed calm and unaffected by the other's actions. It was only natural because of the years that they spent together.  
  
"Datte, datte~!"   
  
Released from gun point, Shuuichi bounded over to Hiro, with a pout upon his face and started rambling at the guitarist again. And Fujisaki? He promptly ignored the noise.  
  
"Ah, sou desu! I forgot to tell you!" Once K got everyone's attention, he continued, "There's going to be an interview after the show!"  
  
…Silence.  
  
"And you tell us this now? The day before the show?" That was all Fujisaki had to say.  
  
"For which magazine?" Hiro asked, trying to pry off Shuuichi.  
  
"Is it for a TV show!?" Even while being forced back, Shuuichi let his eyes shimmer as he inquired their manager in anticipation.   
  
"Iie! It's for a novelist! He wants some useful information for his next piece!" Smile.  
  
"…And you approved because…?"  
  
"I thought it'd be interesting!" Smile.  
  
All sighed except for Shuuichi.   
  
"Cool! There's going to be a book based on us! Yatta!"   
  
Shuuichi proceeded to bounce around the room once again, forgetting about K's gun at the news. Hell, even if it wasn't a magazine or TV interview, it was an interview. It was publicity, in a way. Like the game show that they were on.  
  
After a few more times with Shuuichi bouncing and rambling, Fujisaki sighing, Hiro sweatdropping, and K simply smiling, the meeting ended. They were to meet at 4 PM tomorrow, since the show started at 6 PM. 


End file.
